The present invention comprises the use of amino-substituted 8-N-benzimidazoles and the physiologically compatible salts thereof for producing a pharmaceutical composition for the treatment of blood sugar disorders. These compounds are particularly useful in the reduction of blood sugar and, more specifically, in the therapeutic treatment of diabetes. The use of related or similar compounds has been known and described in the prior art as follows. EP 1069124 describes 2-benzimidazolylamines as ORL-1 receptor agonists. WO 97/12615 describes benzimidazole derivatives as 15-LO inhibitors and WO 02/04425 describes structurally similar virus polymerase inhibitors. 1069124 describes 2-benzimidazolylamines as ORL-1 receptor agonists CA 2,148,053 describes structurally similar tachykinin receptor antagonists while WO 02/46168 describes structurally similar estrogen receptor ligands